<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adeus, País das Maravilhas by Polaris2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560009">Adeus, País das Maravilhas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris2/pseuds/Polaris2'>Polaris2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Time Travel, Top Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris2/pseuds/Polaris2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry estava feliz. Ele tinha se casado com o homem que amava, tinha três filhos e um afilhado que ele via como seu próprio filho. Uma carreira bem sucedida, e amigos que estavam ao seu redor. A vida após a guerra era maravilhosa... era uma pena que isso não iria durar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Add mais depois - Relationship, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adeus, País das Maravilhas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Você, examine-o. Diga-me se ele está morto. - Ordenou Voldemort.</p>
<p>- Sim, meu senhor. - A voz de Lucius Malfoy respondeu.</p>
<p>Um momento depois, uma mão estava tocando seu peito e Harry sabia que Lucius sentir seu coração batendo. No entendo, para sua surpresa, as palavras que o homem proclamou foram aquelas que deram a Harry uma chance de derrotar Voldemort.</p>
<p>- Potter está morto, meu senhor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E foi assim que tudo começou.</p>
<p>Mais tarde, Harry descobriu que foi o assassato de sua esposa, pelas mãos de Voldemort, que fez Lúcio ajudá-lo naquele momento. Em retorno, Harry testemunhou por Lúcio e Draco, impedindo que os dois condenados a Azkaban. Por alguns anos, Harry não havia pensado em mais nada em relação àquele momento.</p>
<p>Uma vida contínua.</p>
<p>Para o desespero de Hermione, Harry não retornou a Hogwarts no ano seguinte, ao dissolver, ele iniciou seu treinamento auror. Ron também o seguiu. Infelizmente, o ruivo falhou no treinamento, algo se tornou um ponto dolorido entre os dois amigos. Harry e formou no treinamento auror como um dos melhores. Seu relacionamento com Ginny foi outro fator dolorido entre ele e os Weasleys. Após a guerra, Harry não vicia se ver namorando a ruiva. Mesmo após a guerra, Ginny tinha permanecido… inocente demais para o mundo, e Harry não lidar com isso. A guerra tinha mudado sua visão do mundo, ele apenas não falha mais encaixar a visão sonhadora de Ginny em sua vida. Foi também quando Harry entendeu, o porquê não era uma boa ideia namorar a irmã de um amigo. Se as coisas não davam certo, uma amizade certamente azedaria.</p>
<p>Durante algum tempo, Lucius tinha se mantido discreto, até que ele retornou novamente aos olhos do público, fazendo doações para isso e aquilo, construindo um orfanato para as vítimas da guerra, fornecendo fundos para Hogwarts ou dando uma grande quantia de ouro para St. Mungus. Tudo para voltar às boas graças do público.</p>
<p>Foi a partir do terceiro ano, após a guerra, que Harry e Lucius formaram a se ver outra vez, com uma frequência um pouco mais elevada. Depois de Kingsley pedir (lê-se implorar) que Harry participasse de alguns eventos de arrecadação de fundos, e com Lucius sendo o principal patrocinador da maioria dos eventos, os dois definidos a se encontrar nas festas e eventos de arrecadação. No começo, eles apenas trocavam um aceno de cabeça a distância, como um sinal de reconhecimento mútuo. O aceno se transformou em pequenas trocas de palavras durante os eventos. As pequenas conversas se transformaram em conversas completas. As conversas se transformaram em convites para almoçar. Os almoços logo se transformaram em jantares. Quando não estava inclinado uma varinha para Harry, Lúcio era um homem encantador com uma língua afiada.</p>
<p>Harry não percebeu nada, até que Draco Malfoy invadiu seu escritório, exigindo que ele parasse de seduzir seu pai, enquanto perguntava se Harry estava planejando se vingar por tudo o que ele tinha feito no passado. Após a visita, Harry foi até Hermione. Ela sempre foi alguém que ele podia contar para conseguir respostas, ou soluções para seus problemas. Para seu horror, todos tinham percebido antes dele.</p>
<p>O próximo jantar que ele teve com Lucius, tornou-se estranho e um pouco desconfortável, até que o mago mais velho perguntou o que estava errado. Harry então contou sobre a visita de Draco e a conversa de Hermione. Lucius tinha ficado muito divertido, e perguntado se Harry era tão ingênuo, que não tinha percebido para onde os dois estavam caminhando. Depois desse encontro, os dois começaram a namorar. Lucius o pediu em casamento no ano seguinte. Para muitas pessoas, não tinha sido o pedido mais romântico, mas Harry gostava de pensar que tinha sido bom. Ainda assim, Hermione insistia em dizer que pedir o parceiro em casamento, enquanto o fodia contra uma árvore no meio de uma floresta, não era romântico.</p>
<p>O casamento foi simples. Uma pequena tradição tradicional, apenas com a família e os amigos mais próximos. A lua de mel não foi muito longa, apenas um fim de semana em uma praia isolada, em que os dois não fizeram nada além de sexo. Foi também nessa época que eles foram surpreendidos pela concepção de seu primeiro filho. Quando eles anunciaram para família e amigos, muitos comentaram de forma sarcástica que tinha demora para que Harry engravidasse, levando em conta a quantidade de sexo que eles habitam regularmente.</p>
<p>Sete meses depois do casamento, o mundo deu as boas vindas a James Sirius Potter Malfoy. Lucius tinha sido contra nomear o filho depois de dois brincalhões, mas Harry tinha se mantido firme, afinal, ele tinha sido o único a 17 horas de trabalho de parto, para trazer o filho ao mundo. Contudo, a contra gosto, Harry precisou concordar que não tinha sido sua melhor ideia, pois seu filho parecia determinado a seguir o caminho dos encrenqueiros, de quem tinha dado seu nome.</p>
<p>Três anos depois de James, o segundo filho dos dois magos nasceu. Desse vez, batizado de Albus Severus Potter Malfoy. Diferente do irmão mais velho, Albus Severus era uma criança muito tranquila e amável, algo que Harry e Lucius agradeciam, pois eles não tinham certeza se aguentariam dois encrenqueiros.</p>
<p>Um ano e meio depois, nasceu Lily Luna Potter Malfoy. A primeira mulher nascida na família Malfoy em duzentos anos. Dizer Lucius a mimava e paparicava, seria um eufemismo. Lucius amava todos seus filhos, mas Lily era seu ponto fraco.</p>
<p>Draco também amava seus irmãos, mesmo que o relacionamento com Harry fosse tenso na maior parte do tempo.</p>
<p>Em um resumo simples, Harry estava feliz. Ele era casado com alguém que amava. Tinha três filhos lindos e saudáveis. Um afilhado que era quase como um quarto filho. Uma carreira desafiadora, como o mais jovem Chefe do Departamento de Aurores da história, que ele gostava. Tinha uma família e amigos que estavam ao seu redor. Tudo era perfeito.</p>
<p>Era uma pena que não duraria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>xXxXxXxXxXx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Era sábado e, como de costume, Harry e Lucius foram para a Mansão Malfoy com as crianças. Teddy tinha sido adicionado com a família logo pela manhã, para passar o fim de semana com eles. O dia estava sendo tranquilo. Draco estava na Espanha com a esposa e o filho único do casal Scorpius. As crianças voaram no jardim por horas, antes de todos nadarem no lago. O almoço foi um piquenique à beira do lago, e logo as crianças estavam sonolentas.</p>
<p>Assim que colocaram seus filhos para dormir os dois se permitiram relaxar no jardim, aconchegados em uma fonteadeira confortável.</p>
<p>- Hn… eu os amo, mas fico feliz quando eles dormem. - Murmurou Harry, escolha sobre o peito do marido, que tinha um pequeno sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, enquanto acariciava os cabelos escuros.</p>
<p>Lucius riu do comentário.</p>
<p>- Sim. Talvez devêssemos deixar as crianças com uma Sra. Tonks, no próximo fim de semana, e irmos para uma cabana durante o próximo fim de semana.</p>
<p>Harry sorriu com a ideia, sua mão descendo pelo peito do marido, indo em direção ao quadril e roçando em sua virilha.</p>
<p>A cabana era uma pequena mansão, em uma ilha isolada nas Maldivas, que Lucius tinha comprado e reformado como um presente de casamento para Harry. Era o retiro isolado dos dois.</p>
<p>- Hn… da última vez que fomos para uma cabana, Lily aconteceu. - Brincou Harry, lembrando-se do mês de férias para comemorar o aniversário de casamento dos dois.</p>
<p>Lucius bufou com a lembrança.</p>
<p>Três semanas depois que voltaram da cabana, Harry começou a sentir os terríveis enjoou e o desejo estranho de comer pepinos em conserva com manteiga de amendoim.</p>
<p>- Apenas temos que lembrar de usarmos, o feitiço contraceptivo sempre que transarmos.</p>
<p>Foi a vez de Harry bufar.</p>
<p>Sete as dez vezes em que transavam, os dois se esqueciam dos feitiços. De certa forma, era um milagre que eles tinham apenas três filhos, com a quantidade de sexo que tinha e a quantidade de vezes que esqueciam de usar o feitiço.</p>
<p>Seja lá o que Lucius planejava falar, foi esquecido quando o sorriso relaxado desapareceu do rosto do mago loiro, enquanto ele se sentava rígido na passagemadeira.</p>
<p>- O que aconteceu?</p>
<p>- A proteção ao redor do meu escritório foi quebrada.</p>
<p>Os dois caminharam até o escritório para investigar a pequena invasão. A assinatura mágica do invasor, se revelou sendo a de James.</p>
<p>- Eu disse a você, que nomeá-lo depois do seu pai e padrinho, não era uma boa ideia. Mas não, você não quis me ouvir. - Reclamou Lucius, enquanto investigava o escritório, a procura de qualquer dano que o filho teria alarme.</p>
<p>Harry riu das palavras de Lucius.</p>
<p>- Sim, James faz jus ao seu homônimo. - Concordou Harry, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. Ele já estava acostumado como brincadeiras e problemas que seu filho mais velho costumava fazer.</p>
<p>- Brincalhão irritante isso sim. Não estou ansioso para as cartas de McGonagall, falando dos problemas James irá causar. - Falou, quando apareceu que a tapeçaria persa na parede estava ligeiramente torta.</p>
<p>O loiro acenou a varinha, e o tapete revelou um armário escondido. Além de serem ofidioglotas como Harry, os três também nascidos com uma grande força mágica, que Lucius sabia que eles tinham herdado de Harry. Essa foi a razão pela qual James era capaz de invadir seu escritório. Lucius apenas esperava que ele não tivesse pegado nada perigoso de sua coleção de artefatos mágicos. Assim que seus olhos passaram pelo conteúdo do armário, um palavrão escapou por seus lábios, ao identificar o item faltando.</p>
<p>- Ele pegou uma Areia do Tempo. - Rosnou Lucius.</p>
<p>Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. Ele não poderia acreditar. De todos os itens que seu marido guardava naquele armário, seu filho escolhido levar um dos mais perigosos. Era essa areia que permitia que o Vira-Tempo, permitindo o usuário voltar no tempo. Ela poderia parecer areia normal, encontrada em praias, mas era algo muito perigoso.</p>
<p>- Winky! - Chamou em um grito nervoso. - Onde está James agora?</p>
<p>A pequena elfa apareceu em um susto, seus olhos grandes arregalados. Era raro ver seu mestre tão irritado.</p>
<p>- O jovem mestre James e o jovem mestre Albus estão na sala de estar informal.</p>
<p>Eles não perderam o tempo, correndo em direção a sala.</p>
<p>- James vai ficar de castigo, por isso. - Murmurou Harry, apressando seu passo.</p>
<p>Lucius não teve tempo de responder, pois eles chegaram na sala, apenas para ver James tentando puxar uma rolha do grande frasco de cristal, que continha a areia. Em um movimento rápido, e um tanto desesperado, ele sacou sua varinha.</p>
<p>- Accio!</p>
<p>O frasco voou para ele.</p>
<p>No entanto, James tinha conseguido soltar a rolha com sucesso. Graças a velocidade com que o frasco voou em direção ao casal a rolha caiu, derramando a areia sobre o corpo de Lucius e Harry.</p>
<p>- Não! - Exclamou Lúcio, quando a areia girou ao redor do seu redor, e se transformou em centenas de luzes douradas brilhantes. As luzes estavam tão fortes agora, que o deixada cego por alguns instantes.</p>
<p>Essa foi a última coisa que Lucius se lembrou, antes de acordar com um suspiro alto, no meio da noite… do ano de 1991.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Continua ...</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Oi pessoal!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Basicamente, Harry e Lucius foram jogados 18 anos no passado (se alguém estava se perguntando quanto o tempo eles tinham voltado). Creio que foi mesmo uma ideia ruim o Harry batizar o filho de James Sirius… com esse nome, ele só poderia ser um encrenqueiro. xP</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Espero que todos tenham gostado da ideia.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Beijinhos e até mais. = 3</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>